This invention relates to rolling mills, and particularly to an edger mill of the type having a pair of vertical rolls, the gap between which can be adjusted.
The edger mill has some means effective to adjust the roll gap between the rolls and, for each roll, a drive. The drive usually has a drive shaft extending generally parallel to the direction of roll gap adjustment and has a splined portion coupled to a drive pinion for accommodating variations in roll gap. The drive for the edger mill described is satisfactory provided that roll gap adjustment is effected when the mill is not under load. If however it is desired to modulate the roll gap during rolling, for example for the purpose of edge rolling slabs in the manner described in British patent specification No. 1316959, then excessive wear of the splined portion of the drive shaft occurs, and frequent remedial work on the drive is necessitated.